


You Can't Ignore Your Health

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Coughing, Fainting, Fevers, Gen, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Illnesses, Insecure Morality | Patton Sanders, Insecurity, Light Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Random & Short, Random - Freeform, Self Confidence Issues, Short, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sick Morality | Patton Sanders, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Patton tries to ignore the fact he's sick.Keyword:tries.





	You Can't Ignore Your Health

When Patton woke up to his notifications at three in the morning, he felt a bit under the weather. After putting his glasses on, he squinted at the group chat the six of them made. 

The summary of the spammed messages was that they're leaving for the weekend. 

Patton yawned, coughing at the end of it, before setting his phone and glasses down. He flopped onto his other side and shut his eyes, going back to sleep. 

Patton sighed when he woke up, sunlight shining on his face. 

He somehow moved in his sleep enough to face the window. 

He rubbed an eye, slowly sitting up. He leaned against the wall, the room spinning around him for a moment. 

Patton cleared his throat, wincing, and checked his phone again. A few new messages, one of them Logan informing him that he's stopping by at noon. 

Patton glanced at the time and his eyebrows shot up. 

_11:37 a.m._

He stood up, then stumbled back into his bed. Patton hissed when he hit his head against the wall. 

Okay, it's fine. Patton just needs to slowly get up and gain his balance before attempting to walk today. 

Patton got up, using his bedside table to stay upright, and left the room once he stopped coughing. 

When Patton reached the kitchen, he got a glass of water. He refilled it after downing the liquid quickly. 

Patton leaned against the counter, taking a few deep breaths. He cleared his throat (which was a _mistake_) and moved away from the counter. 

He needs to make lunch for him and Logan, after all. 

Logan opened the door with his spare keys to Patton's house (everyone had keys) and he was not expecting to smell smoke. He quickly set down his things. 

The smoke alarm went off, shrill and loud. 

Logan winced, rushing to the kitchen. 

"Oh my god." Logan quickly turned off the oven and opened a few windows, letting the smoke out. He turned around and stumbled on something. 

When Logan looked at the floor, he saw an unconscious Patton. 

He quickly dragged Patton to the closest sofa, thankful that the fire alarm has stopped shrieking. 

Logan felt Patton's forehead, frowning at how warm it was. He got the thin blanket off the back of the sofa and draped it over Patton, watching him shiver. 

Logan walked back to the kitchen and opened the oven, coughing when smoke poured out and blew into his face. He pulled the food out after grabbing oven mitts and set it on a free space nearby. He shut the oven and wrinkled his nose at the burnt food. 

Logan tossed it. 

When Patton woke up, Logan had been in the house for three hours. 

"Oh. Hi, Lo!" Patton coughed. 

"Salutations," Logan muttered. "How are you feeling?" 

"Fine." Patton took the glass of water offered to him with a wobbly smile. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

Patton took a sip of his water. "You were coming over, and I wanted to see you!" 

"Patton, you passed out. While food was in the oven. The apartment could have burned down with you in it." 

"... But it didn't," Patton said. 

Logan sighed. "You should inform one of us when you're sick."

"I can take care of myself." 

Logan muttered something under his breath. He didn't look convinced. 

Logan should be convinced though, especially with how many times he's taken care of everybody else while they were sick or injured. Patton always comforted them in their time of need, so clearly he was able to do that with _himself_, right? 

Hopefully, the answer is yes, but Patton isn't sure right now. His head hurts and he feels his eyes slipping shut and his body title. 

"You should sleep," Logan said.

"You should bring me cake. Especially since I'm dying." 

"You're- you're not dying, Patton." 

"I should still be able to have cake," Patton sighed, trying not to cough again. Wow, his energy was nonexistent today. It's not unusual, but still.

Logan got up. "Here-" he helped Patton lay down and covered him with the blanket again. "Is that better?" 

Patton nodded and smiled up at Logan. "Thanks, Lo. Love you." 

Logan paused, looking down at an already asleep Patton. He sighed, muttering back his response and going back to reading. 

He should make soup for when Patton wakes up, and check his temperature.


End file.
